


The Essay

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Series: 642 Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid!Fic, M/M, Pseudo First Person POV, Sam Winchester Slice of Life, squint for the destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 11 of 642: Think about your weirdest family member and write a scene that depicts why he or she is such an oddball.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Essay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 11 of 642: Think about your weirdest family member and write a scene that depicts why he or she is such an oddball.

My Weirdest Family Member  
Sam Winchester  
5th Grade  
Mr. Wyatt  
Truman High School  
Fairfax, Indiana  
United States of America

My big brother, Dean, isn’t just my weirdest family member—he’s the weirdest person I know.  He’s fourteen but he likes old music.  And dressing up in Medieval Times clothes and hitting people with foam swords.  And he likes moving plastic armies around on a game board.  It looks like a game board, but he won’t let me play because “It’s serious, Sammy.”

He plays video games too, but not fun ones.  He plays them with Charlie when they are done moving around the plastic armies.  Or sewing clothes.  My brother sews his own costumes though he hides it.  Why would someone hide a costume he wears outside?  He’s weird.

Dean would kick me out when Charlie was over and shut the door.  When our mom found out Charlie was a girl, she made them leave the door open.  Dean argued that they didn’t have to keep the door open because Charlie is a thespian.  I learned that word in fourth grade.  It means actor.  Mom didn’t care that Charlie is an actor, so that’s why I can watch them sometimes.  That’s why I know Dean is weird—because he moves armies around and listens to really old music and hides his costumes when he works on them.

Our mom doesn’t make him keep the door open when Cas comes over because he’s a boy.  Dean always says that Cas is weird, but Cas is just quiet.  He’s nice to me.  He’s here so much sometimes I feel like I have two brothers.  I don’t mind it.  But I wouldn’t trade Dean for Cas even though Dean is so weird.  Because he’s nice.  He’s nice even when he’s mad.  I went in his room once without asking and even though he got mad because I interrupted his and Cas’ CPR class practice, he didn’t yell at me.  Dad yells when he gets mad.  Even Mom will yell sometimes.  Deans yells a lot at the TV and other people.  But he doesn’t yell at me.  Which makes him weird.

Dean isn’t mean to people.  And he doesn’t let other people be mean to other people.  Especially to me.  That’s weird.  I know because everybody else I know won’t say anything.  They get nervous or scared, like me.  But Dean’s brave, and most people aren’t.  So he’s definitely weird.

He also calls me squirt even though I’m taller than everyone in my class.  And he ruffles my hair.  And he teases me.  But he won’t let anyone else do those things to me because he’s weird like that.

That is why my older brother is my weirdest family member.

***

Mr. Wyatt chuckled to himself as he finished reading Sam Winchester’s essay.  Sam was definitely one of the brightest kids he’d ever encountered in his ten years of teaching elementary school, but he didn’t seem to realize that when he wrote “weirdest” he was actually saying “favorite.”

The announcements signaling the end of the school day crackled over the PA system.  The kids bolted from their desks to their cubby holes to get their backpacks.  He told them all to walk and not run.  Then he enjoyed the stillness of his empty classroom for two minutes before he cursed softly and grabbed his keys as he ran from the room; he was on bus duty today.  Since he was the last teacher to arrive outside, he was sent to the end of the circle to wait with the kids who got picked up by parents and nannies.  He spotted Sam waiting at the far end of the curb, rocking back and forth on his heels.  Mr. Wyatt walked over to the boy.

“Hi, Sam.”

The kid looked up and smiled when he saw him.  “Hi, Mr. Wyatt.”

“I read your essay.  About your brother.  It was really good.”

Sam beamed.  “Thanks!”

“You do start your sentences with conjunctions though—‘and’ and ‘but’.  You should probably work on finding a way to connect your sentences or start them another way.”

“Oh.  Okay.  Can you go over that in class?”

“Sure.  I’ll work it into tomorrow’s lesson.”

“Thanks, Mr. Wyatt.  Did you think Dean was weird?”

Mr. Wyatt laughed.  “I think he must be a pretty great big brother.”

Sam shrugged and mumbled, “He’s alright.”

The number of kids on the curb had thinned considerably.  Mr. Wyatt looked back at Sam.

“Is someone coming to pick you up?”

“Dean.  He doesn’t drive, but he walks me home.  It takes him a little while to get over here from the high school.  Oh, there he is.”

Mr. Wyatt raised his eyebrows as he watched Sam’s older brother walk down the sidewalk.  He wasn’t what he’d been expecting.  The fourteen year old boy was pretty—uncomfortably pretty—and he wore a too big leather jacket and a severe spiky haircut in order to combat that prettiness if Mr. Wyatt had to guess.  He had a tough expression on his face—and Mr. Wyatt suspected it wasn’t a front and that he could take someone out if he needed to—but his features immediately softened when he saw his little brother.  Sam’s fondness and admiration was clearly reciprocated.

“Hey, Sammy.  Ready to go?”

“Yep.  Dean, this is my teacher, Mr. Wyatt.”

“Hey,” Dean said, trying hard to be cool by giving him a head nod.

“Hello,” Mr. Wyatt responded, keeping a straight face so that he wouldn’t insult the kid.  “I feel like I already know you.  Sam wrote a wonderful essay about you.”

Dean’s tough expression disappeared easily—at least it wasn’t his default state—and he smirked at his little brother.

“Was it about how awesome I am?” Dean asked, ruffling his hair.

Sam swatted at his hand.  “ _No_.  It’s about how _weird_ you are.”

“Oh.”  Dean glanced at Mr. Wyatt, probably feeling a little insecure.

Sam was fiddling with his backpack straps so Mr. Wyatt mouthed to Dean, “ _How awesome_.”

Dean grinned and then bit his lip to hide his smile when Sam looked up.

“Well, I may be weird, but I also have the power to buy you a new comic book.”

Sam’s body tensed with excitement.  “Really?!”

“Mom said we can stop by the store.  But should I?  If you think I’m so weird, maybe I—”

“No!  You’re the best!  Please, Dean!”

Dean pretended to mull it over and Sam bounced beside him and tugged on his arm.

“Alright, alright.  We’ll go.”

“Yes!”  Sam took off running.  “Let’s go!  Bye, Mr. Wyatt!”

“Slow down, squirt!” Dean yelled after him.  Then he politely gave Mr. Wyatt a small smile and nod.

“Sam’s a great kid,” Mr. Wyatt said, correctly guessing that he’d just scored a lot of points in Dean Winchester’s book for liking his little brother.

“He is.  But don’t tell him that too much.  He’ll get a big head.”

“Deeee~~~~aaaaan!”

“I’m coming!  Sheesh.  Bye, Mr. Wyatt.”

“Goodbye.  Oh.  How is your CPR class going?”

Dean’s face scrunched into confusion.  “CPR class?  I’m not taking a—”  Realization dawned on his features and his face turned a noticeable shade of red.  “It’s great.”

Dean turned away and hurried after his brother.  When he got to him he put him in a headlock and noogied him.  Sam shouted and fought back.  When they broke apart they were squabbling, but they stuck close together.  Mr. Wyatt watched them until they turned a corner, Dean holding Sam’s hand as they crossed the street.  He suddenly felt the urge to give his big brother a call.


End file.
